ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is a Djinn and the captain of the Sky Pirates of Misfortune's Keep. Many years ago, Nadakhan traveled across Ninjago, recruiting many different individuals to join his crew. For a time, they ruled the seas of Ninjago until they were faced with a rival, Captain Soto, who imprisoned Nadakhan inside the Teapot of Tyrahn while his crew was marooned across the Sixteen Realms. Upon the destruction of Djinjago as a result of the Cursed Realm's collapse, Nadakhan became the last of the Djinn. Centuries after his imprisonment, he was freed by Clouse, who was deceived and trapped in the teapot by Nadakhan. Nadakhan then set off to claim the Realm Crystal and reunite his crew. After learning of his lover's demise, and seeing the destruction of Djinjago as a result of the Ninjas' actions, Nadakhan's father gave him a mystical sword to capture the souls of his adversaries and tear Ninjago apart to rebuild Djinjago. In addition to this, he planned to marry Nya so he can grant himself unlimited wishes. Nadakhan's crew refurbished Misfortune's Keep and began rebuilding Djinjago in a series of landmasses above Ninjago City. After the Ninja were framed for crimes, Nadakhan began imprisoning them in the sword by granting and twisting their wishes. Jay was captured in an attempt to get the Tiger Widow venom, and Nadakhan struggled to make him say his final wish. When the other Ninja tried saving Jay, Cole and Lloyd were trapped in the sword, leaving Jay and Nya to take refuge at the Lighthouse Prison and make their final stand against the Sky Pirates. Ultimately, Nya forced Jay to escape while she was captured by Nadakhan's crew. Nadakhan completed the construction of New Djinjago, where he and Nya were married. Now with infinite wishes, Nadakhan betrayed his crew and battled the escaped Ninja. Despite incapacitating most of them, Flintlocke turned on his captain and weakened him with the venom, causing New Djinjago to collapse, while Nya died due to being hit by the venom. As a result, Jay managed to make his final wish, which was that none of the events in the last few days had transpired, and this included Nadakhan's freedom from the teapot. Though he's still alive, Nadakhan is trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, which is lost in the wreckage left from the Battle of Stiix. History Background Nadakhan originated in Djinjago, the realm of the Djinn, where he was a prince of the royal house there. For centuries he was a thorn in his parents side and never quite learned how to become a good or respectable Djinn. Eventually, upon deciding to leave his home to explore the realm of Ninjago, Nadakhan was disowned by his father, Khanjikhan, and forbidden to return home. As a result of his exile and greed, Nadakhan decided to become a pirate. Seeking a worthy ship to sail his crew of pirates, Nadakhan sought out a small island where a famed mechanic named Monk was building various ships. With Monk wishing to be the world's greatest mechanic, and work as if his tools were a part of him. With his Carpenter and the first member of his crew, Nadakhan had Monkey Wretch create his desired ship, the Misfortune's Keep, and with his fellow founder sailed off to create his crew, named the Sky Pirates. Later, Nadakhan came across an aspiring singer named Cyren, who sought to become Ninjago's greatest singer of all time. In response to her wish, Nadakhan granted Cyren a mesmerizing voice that could throw others into a trance, putting them to sleep and making them unable to hear her singing. Her talent tainted, Cyren was left no other choice but to join the Sky Pirates, the only ones who would appreciate her singing now. Noticing the misfortune of Flintlocke, a pirate captain left adrift at sea thanks to a terrible accident that destroyed his ship. Flintlocke was inducted into the Sky Pirates and eventually made First Mate. Hearing of master thief Doubloon's boarding of Misfortune's Keep, Nadakhan caught him red-handed in the act. Realizing he now had a potential crew member, Nadakhan showed Doubloon leniency, instead granting the thief's wish to be a member of his crew by turning him two-faced and mute. Having heard the predicament of Dogshank, a young girl who was frustrated by her own inadequacy and failure to be the most beautiful, Nadakhan took advantage of her low self-esteem, offering Dogshank a wish, but also bartering that in return she join the Sky Pirates. Desperate, Dogshank agreed, wishing to be the best and to stand out. In return, Nadakhan transformed Dogshank into a hulking beast, fulfilling the requirements of her wish through unorthodox means. Having actually embraced this new form, Dogshank quickly showed her gratitude after testing out her power by joining the Sky Pirates. On the High Seas Armed with multiple, diverse crew members with a wide range of skills and abilities, many of which were bestowed onto them by his wishes, Nadakhan and his Sky Pirates became refuted as the most feared pirates to sail the Endless Ocean, raiding ships, coastal villages, and performing other crimes. Despite his status as a brutal pirate captain, Nadakhan eventually came across a woman named Dilara, whom he fell in love with and became betrothed to, charmed not only by their romance but the additional bonus of having infinite wishes for the two of them in the possible future following Khanjikhan's eventual death. However, his plans and own reputation would be cut short upon challenging a pirate, Captain Soto, and his crew aboard their own ship the Destiny's Bounty. Ambushing the potential rivals during a storm, Nadakhan led his Sky Pirates to battle, confronting Soto when the latter retreated into his quarters. Triumphant, Nadakhan cornered Soto, but unknown to him, his enemy had prepared for such an encounter by arming himself with the venom of a Tiger Widow, the only poison that could slow him down, and the Teapot of Tyrahn. Soto succeeded in poisoning Nadakhan with the Tiger Widow venom, and injured and lethargic, Nadakhan was trapped inside the Teapot of Tyrahn by Soto, his reign over the seas having ended, even as his Sky Pirates were defeated by Soto's crew and marooned across the Sixteen Realms. Trapped within the Teapot of Tyrahn and unknowing of the events surrounding him, Nadakhan, within the Teapot, eventually ended up in Stiix, a former recruiting spot for Sky Pirates. Countless years later, when the Preeminent possessed the coastal city and was destroyed by Nya, Nadahkhan, within the Teapot, was salvaged by a clean-up crew. Infamous When Nadakhan was freed by Clouse after the Teapot of Tyrahn was found in a junk pile in Stiix, he granted him three wishes, where he manipulated Clouse into being trapped into the teapot through his broad wishes. He then set out to find his pirate crew, where he came to Ninjago City and took on his human guise. He stumbled upon one of Cyrus Borg's devices, which he used to learn that the Ninja had the Realm Crystal. He later shapeshifted as them and committed acts of crime to frame them, and later on approached Master Wu to trap him in the teapot. Public Enemy Number One Nadakhan visits Misako who has been chained and interrogated by the police forces and Nadakhan reveals that he has trapped Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Before trapping Misako as well, he tricks her into telling him where the realm crystal is. He goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and encounters many Nindroids. He defeats all of them using his powers and escapes with the realm crystal. In the end of the episode, he looks on top of a building at the arrested Ninja and he sinisterly chuckles before using the crystal to traverse past the realms and retrieve his crew. Enkrypted On a tropical beach, Nadakhan used the Realm Crystal to free Dogshank, Flintlocke, Monkey Wretch, and Clancee from the realms they were imprisoned in. After greetings were exchanged all around, the crew returned to Gypsy Cove where they spent the night of celebrating on the decks of Misfortune's Keep. When Flintlocke inquired as to their next plans, Nadakhan announced his intentions to leave Ninjago and return to his home land, Djinjago as Ninjago's era of piracy had come to an end. The rest of his crew also decided to join him, but when they arrived, they found the realm to be collapsing due to the Ninja's destruction of the Cursed Realm. Reuniting with his father, Nadakhan was gifted the Djinn Blade and ordered to avenge his people. Heartbroken, Nadakhan and his crew returned to Ninjago, vowing to seek revenge on the Ninja. In order to cope with the modern world, Nadakhan and the crew began a restoration of Misfortune's Keep to transform it into an airship. Clancee was dispatched to get supplies, but he also returned with a newspaper whose front page had the Ninja, prompting Nadakhan to realize that Nya looked identical to Dilara. Misfortune Rising As the Misfortune's Keep became airborne, Nadakhan spent most of his time in his quarters until he was disturbed by Flintlocke who voiced concern about not yet knowing the plan. Furious, the Djinn sent him off to ready the ship while Clancee reported there was no sign of the Ninja. Nadakhan decided to see if the police had made any progress and teleported to the Ninjago City Police Station. At the station, he came across Jay and Nya, realizing how identical she looked to Dilara. As he eavesdropped on the two's conversation, he learned of Jay's poor beginnings and when the Blue Ninja was alone, Nadakhan confronted him. Convincing Jay to use his first wish, Nadakhan revealed to him that he was actually adopted and that his birth-father was the famous actor Cliff Gordon. Nadakhan appeared again to Jay after he had discovered his birth father's estate, convincing him to use his second wish. Though the Blue Ninja was adamant about not using any more wishes, he let slip that he wished he wasn't alone, prompting Nya to arrive and forcing Nadakhan to leave. Returning to Misfortune's Keep, Flintlocke suggested he put the crew to work distracting the Ninja by attacking Ninjago City. Nadakhan agreed and used the Realm Crystal to return the lesser members of his crew. Nadakhan piloted Misfortune's Keep to the city where the Sky Pirates began their attack. As soon as Kai was by himself, Nadakhan transported him to Cannon Beach in order to convince him to use his three wishes. Through manipulation of Kai's wishes, he was able to trap the Fire Ninja in the Djinn Blade. He returned to Misfortune's Keep, ordering a withdraw from the city. With enough life force in the blade, Nadakhan was then able to start lifting chunks of Ninjago into the sky. On a Wish and a Prayer Once Nadakhan captured Kai, he set out to where all the floating pieces of Ninjago were. On the way, Flintlocke told Nadakhan that trust was the wind that blows both ways. Nadakhan told him that was the reason why he was showing them this, as they arrived where all the floating chunks of Ninjago were. Later he teleported to the boat the Ninja were using to travel to Tiger Widow Island, and eventually tricked Zane into the Sword of Souls. He later captures Jay and flies off in a flying dirigible. My Dinner With Nadakhan At night on Misfortune's Keep, he revealed to Jay that he only wants to recreate Djinjago out of the floating chunks of Ninjago so he can marry Nya on it, in order to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes. Afterwards, he did all he could to "break" Jay's spirit and get him into the Sword of Souls, but failed every time. Wishmasters From the deck of Misfortune's Keep, Nadakhan supervised as more chunks of Ninjago rose into Djinjago, including Yang's Haunted Temple which he ordered Dogshank to clean out for use as his own temple. He was then interrupted by two landlubbers who sought to became pirates, though ordered Flintlocke to take care of them. Later he entered his quarters seeking fillhead cider, but discovered that Jay had escaped. After all the Ninja were captured, Nya was brought to the Djinn Prince's quarters where he tried to convince her to marry him. Adamant and wary of his real intentions, she refused and only demanded her friends to be set free. Expecting this, the djinn accepted . . . by having them walk the plank in midair over the ocean while wearing their vengestone restraints. As Nadakhan ordered Cole be pushed off the plank, the Ninja resorted to selfless wishing. This prompted a chaotic battle between the Ninja and the Sky Pirates, ending with Jay and Nya escaping while Nadakhan ordered Clancee to use one of his wishes to wish Cole and Lloyd into the Sword of Souls. Determined not to let them get away, Nadakhan ordered Flintlocke to chase after Nya and Jay. The Last Resort When Flintlocke tried to attempt a mutiny, Nadakhan struck him down and told Clancee that he was the new pirate in charge. Later he orders the sky pirates to capture Nya, and they succeed. Operation Land Ho! When the Sky Pirates arrive back in the newly reconstructed Djinjago, they set up the djinn wedding ceremony. Nya tells him that she thinks that she was foolish not to side with him before, Nadakhan believes this and walks to the wedding ceremony with her. The Way Back The wedding ceremony continued, though with the arrival of the Ninja, he ordered those in attendance to barricade the doors. The Ninja broke through, but Clancee was able to complete the ceremony in time and Nadakhan was granted infinite wishes. Using his newfound abilities, the Djinn sent the Ninja fleeing by creating dozens of duplicates of himself. He was then called out by Clancee who had realized that the ceremony was only for Nadakhan and in turn, the Djinn banished him, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch. With the place to himself, Nadakhan wished that Dilara would return to Nya's body. He then tried to impress her with his wishes, but was interrupted when Jay crashed the Misfortune's Keep into the temple. The Djinn rushed outside where he confronted the five Ninja and manged to turn them all into statues, save for Jay. However, the Djinn failed to realize he was being lured into a trap and was shoot with a dart of Tiger Widow poison by Flintlocke. Weakened, Djinjago began to crumble but as Jay began to say his final wish, they realized that Nya had been struck by the Tiger Widow poison as well. As she died, Nadakhan regain the Sword of Souls but before he could capture Jay, the Blue Ninja wished that the transpired events had never taken place to begin with and that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found. Relenting, Nadakhan stated that his wish was his to keep and collapsed, as the events were erased from history. As a result, Nadakhan returned to his imprisonment in the Teapot of Tyrahn, which in the altered timeline was taken out to sea by a salvage vessel. Dread on Arrival Nadakhan was indirectly mentioned by the Police Commissioner as a “pirate genie”. Personality Nadakhan is shown to be cruel, sinister, and manipulative, as he manipulated Clouse into getting trapped into the Teapot of Tyrahn through the three wishes he granted to him, but is confused by modern Ninjago, thinking that a technological device with the face of Cyrus Borg was another Djinn like him. He also is willing to do anything to reunite his pirate crew, going as far as to shapeshift as the Ninja to steal the realm crystal and commit various acts of crime, in order to frame them. He also doesn't take kindly to joking around, nor faced with a serious challenge, as he finds out when he meets the Blue Ninja. Since meeting him, Nadakhan has attempted everything in his abilities to defeat him, only to be met with frustration due to Jay's more positive and determined personality. The Ninja's devotion to the djinn's prime target Nya also adds fuel to the fire, also revealing Nadakhan to dislike any personal competition. As theorized by Misako and later on implied, Nadakhan was unable to grant wishes for himself, which would provide an enormous frustration with him due to being a Djinn. This, in turn, led him to become a pirate, taking what others had in order to compensate. At some point in his life of piracy, he learned of the ritual that would allow him to be given infinite wishes, and sought out with his crew to make it happen—only to be frustrated more when imprisoned by his pirate captain rival, Captain Soto of the Destiny's Bounty. Unsurprisingly, he also regards the realm of Ninjago with jealousy and resentment, likely due to his frustration on being forced to grant the wishes of others and not himself, a limitation not normally imposed on the people of Ninjago, who are able to get what they want without any wishes. Despite all of his selfish desires, he does truly seem to have sentimental values and does care about several, as for one, he was shown to be pleased when he was reunited with his crew, and he was shown to be rather truthful and kind to them, yet the possibility of infinite wishes made him more selfish towards his crew. Nadakhan appeared to really like his home and considered it a beautiful land, and was also shown to be very sad when his home realm was destroyed and he saw his father choosing to die in his home realm and surprised when his father gave him the sword only meant for the king. Nadakhan also has a sense of love, as he longed to be with his love, and is shown to be willing to do anything for her and give her anything she desired. Ninjago.com Description Nadakhan is a djinn, and prince of the Djinjago realm, who was once a feared pirate that was infamous for his immense and supernatural powers. Now he leads a motley band of sky pirates and is the captain of the Misfortune’s Keep. He regards the NINJAGO world with jealousy and resentment. Abilities and Powers Nadakhan is one of the most powerful villains the Ninja have faced. He is shown to have the ability to shapeshift into mortal beings, and also acquires their powers if they have any. He can also alter his own size, as shown when he made himself smaller when showing off the Teapot of Tyrahn to Misako. As a djinn, he also can teleport, and has the ability to grant three wishes to anyone he meets. He has also been shown to have extreme speed; the only rare times he is actually hit is by pure luck. He can also transfer himself into any piece of technology, as he impersonated Cyrus Borg on a computer which tricked the security droids, who were guarding the Realm Crystal. He also has the power to shoot out a yellow/purple ball of energy that would alter a person's form, as he shot one at Doubloon which altered his form. Once he married Nya, he acquired the power to grant himself infinite wishes, granting incredible power which turned into balls of black/purple energy. Some of these wishes included banishing Clancee, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch and also to replace Nya's consciousness with Dilara's. He also made five copies of himself for every Ninja, so the odds were stacked up against them. Despite his daunting power, he does have a few weaknesses, the main one being the venom of a Tiger Widow spider. According to a few knowledgeable people, a single drop of it was more than enough to kill a grown man in minutes, but can exhaust a Djinn for a prolonged time. His greatest weakness ironically lies in the very wishes he hears; no matter the wish that is spoken, he must grant it if he is within earshot. What is more, if said wish has a selfless intent, Nadakhan cannot twist it for his own benefit. In some cases such as Flintlocke (who was wished by Lloyd to be a lousy shot) was able to overturn this wish based on pure willpower alone. Appearances Notes *His name was originally "Azad." **It was changed halfway through production due to the name being too similar to a real life dictator named "Assad." **Because of this, the cast had to re-do many of their lines. *Nadakhan is a boss in level 12 of Ninjago Skybound. *His minifigure's tail piece is a recolored version of the Ghost tail. In the series, his lower body appears as a column of orange smoke. *Nadakhan may have inherited his mustache from his grandfather, as a statue of the latter depicts him with similar facial hair. *A Djinn is a mythical being that grants someone three wishes. Nadakhan, however, uses this ability to turn their wishes into nightmares that will aid his power. Djinn is actually not a traditional term for a genie; it is simply used as such in the show. **In the Ninjago universe, Djinns can grant almost any wish, save for wishes involving love, death, additional wishes, and wishes for themselves. These rules can be broken once a Djinn prince marries and becomes a king. *Nadakhan had always wanted to make wishes for himself and didn't want to make wishes come true for others. He decided to live a life of piracy in Ninjago so to gain things for himself. *Nadakhan is similar to Pythor in several respects; both are charming, charismatic leaders who are the last of their kind (Djinn for Nadakhan and Anacondrai for Pythor). Both are the black sheep of their near-extinct species (with Pythor being manipulative and an average combatant during the Serpentine Wars, and Nadakhan being selfish, greedy, and disrespectful) and ultimately lost support and friendship from their underlings. Both were imprisoned by their enemies, only to be freed in their debut episode, going on to become the main antagonists of their season. Finally, both suffered defeat in an ironic fashion; Pythor was eaten by the Great Devourer after awakening it, while Nadakhan was forced to undo the events of Skybound by Jay's final wish. *As of Season 7, Nadakhan is the second Ninjago villain to still be alive and not either dead or a ghost. The others include Pythor and the Hands of Time (although the latter's fate is unclear). It is unknown if Nadakhan will appear again in future seasons, or if he will remain sealed. *Nadakhan is the last of the Djinn due to the destruction of Djinjago. *Ironically, despite spending much of his screentime attempting to marry Nya, Nadakhan never found out that the Ninja of Water was inadvertently responsible for the destruction of Djinjago (by destroying the Cursed Realm in the previous season). *The name "Nadakhan" is actually a traditional name for a girl in Arab culture. It also sounds like "not a con," hinting at his treacherous nature and tendency to trick others into making wishes he can twist to his advantage. *Nadakhan appears as a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame "The Savage Skyship" and can be unlocked as a playable character by achieving gold medal status in said dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 80,000 studs. Gallery FigNadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure SkyNadakhan.png|In Ninjago Skybound Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan wielding the Djinn Blade with fire. Khan.jpg SetCGINadakhan.png Season6Nadakhan.png|His intro in Season 6 NadakhanTheTallTaleOfFlintlocke.PNG|In Tiger Widow Island MoS55Released.png|Nadakhan freed MoS55NadaDisguise.png|Nadakhan figuring out where his crew is and learning the fate of his lover MoS55NadaHappy.png|Tricking Clouse to "wish it all away" MoS57RantingKhan.png|Nadakhan vows to trap the Ninja in the Djinn Blade and destroy Ninjago to avenge the destruction of his home realm MoS58NadaConfront.png|Trying to trick Jay to "wish it all away" MoS62NadaRed.png MoS64PastKings.png|Nadakhan after being made Djinn King and honoring his ancestors MoS64Boom.png|Nadakhan's doppelgangers trying to eliminate his enemies MoS64Djnns.png|Nadakhan after creating doppelgängers MoS57Bestow.png DNadakhan.jpg lnj_museum_rotationals_s6_0006s_0004_djinnblade2.jpg|Nadakhan trapping Wu, Misako, and Clouse in the Djinn Blade lnj_museum_rotationals_s6_0006s_0005_djinnblade1.jpg|Nadakhan after trapping Kai in the Djinn Blade pl:Nadakhan Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Djinn Category:Sky Pirates Category:Skybound Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Time Category:Form Category:Evil